Spawn of Darkness
by Enigma of Wolf
Summary: Ansem has been defeated and the worlds have been renewed. Sora and the gang have returned to Destiny Island and are trying to forget about the events of Kingdom Hearts. But when a new boy moves into the tranquil setting will he bring chaos back to the wor


**Spawn of Darkness...**

Summary: Ansem has been defeated and the worlds have been returned to their original state. Sora and everyone else have returned to Destiny Island and are trying to forget about the events of Kingdom Hearts. However one day a new boy moves to the tranquil island and brings a deep secret with him. Something that will be tested once he becomes friends with the Keyblade Master and the other children and eventually falls in love with one of them... Can love and friendship be enough to hold back the oncoming threat or will the youths of Destiny Island be forced to destroy an innocent with a bad inhertitance?

Rating: PG-13 may go up though

Rating for: Blood, language, and overall horror

Author's Notes: This story will mainly have a 3rd person point of view but there will be some shifting to 1st. Also this story may contain"same sexual preference"depending on if my reviewers want my character to fall for a male. So I advise those of you who disapprove of it to: NOT READ THIS!!! You who wish to flame me will simply be laughed at for your pathetic attempts at trying to bring me down... Morons.

-Enigma of Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. They are copyrighted to Square Enix; all rights reserved. However the new boy(whose name will be revealed later on) is copyrighted to ME!!! Enjoy the story....

* * *

Chapter 1: Is He Real Or Just An Illusion?

Sora was laughing as he watched Selphie tackle poor Tidus to the ground. It was a wonderful feeling; to laugh again. The Keyblade Master hadn't felt this good in a long while. The events of Kingdom Hearts were slowly erasing from everyone's mind like footsteps on the shoreline. And frankly that was okay... No one wanted to remember.

The cinnamon haired youth sighed softly, a small smile gracing his lips. "Soon everything will be back to normal." he wisphered. "Yeah it will." A soft voice chuckled behind him. He turned, slightly startled, and pouted at the female. She giggled as she tucked a red lock behind her ear and sat next to him on the wooden dock. "Kairi! You've gotten even more sneaky then ever!" he whined playfully. "Sora you big baby! I have not!" she retorted with a punch to his arm. The boy grinned cheekily moving away from the next oncoming blow. He stood up from his seating postion and made a run for it, Kairi close behind. The wind ruffled his gravity-defying spikes and rustled his clothes as he ran. Just as he was about to turn on an empty street he aburtly stopped dead in his tracks.

Some twenty feet away stood a boy around his age. He was dressed in a semi-tight black shirt with baggy black pants that had neon green straps in the back. A pair of gloves, that went up to his elbows,adorned his hands and a spiked choker his neck. What made him stand out though had to be his hair... It was silver like Riku and Sephiroth's but reached the middle of his thigh. Also green was at the bottom as well as his bangs. The boy was staring off into the ocean, seemingly transfixed by the rolling waves. Sora continued to gaze at the newcomer with awe until he was rammed in the back by Kairi. "Sora, w-why did you stop?" she panted. The spiky haired youth pointed to what had captivated him so as to stop running from her pursuit. Kairi stood there also watching the silver green haired boy. "Something about him seems familar, doesn't it Sora?" the red haired girl asked quietly.

As soon as thoses words left her mouth, the stranger turned his head in their direction and stared at them with narrow eyes. Both gaped in shock and fear as they looked over his face. His eyes were what sent a chill down their spines. They were golden amber with a blood red coloration around the pupil; it gave the appearance of flames dancing inside. But both Sora and Kairi saw something else, something that frightened them.

"S-Sora... He has A-Ans... He h-has Ansem's EYES!" Kairi nearly screamed. Sora felt his hand tingle as he wanted to produce the Keyblade badly. The female was right... Not only did the stranger have the King of Darkness' eyes but his face slightly resembled his as well! The only differences were that he was deathly pale compared to Ansem's dark skin and he was far by much younger. "It... It can't be him! I killed him!" Sora stated to himself as he shook his head from frustration while Kairi pushed her face into his shoulder. Once both youths tilted their faces upward to stare at the so call "Ansem Clone" he was gone...

"How--- Where did he go!?" the cinnamon haired boy gaped.

"Was he even real or... just a illusion?" Kairi mumbled more to herself than at him.

"I don't know... I really don't, Kairi..." was all he said.

* * *

(In the confines of Hollow Bastion)

The boy sighed as he walked the empty corridors of the run down castle. This place was even more frightening in the inside than the outer area. "But where else can I find solace..." he thought to himself. Even if this place was scary it was still the boy's sanctuary. He shivered as he heared a cold voice behind him. No one was there and he knew that but still he could feel eyes watching him. Though they be dead eyes...

_Darkness... Give into the Darkness..._

The boy collapsed to his knees, this long silver-green hair caping his form like a blanket. He clasped his head in pain as tears began to form in his eyes. The red trimming around his pupils began to take over the gold-yellow eye color but he shook his head and shut them tightly. The salty liquid cascaded down his pale cheeks and sobs erupted from his throut. "N-No... No, NO!!!" he screamed as he clutched his skull tighter.

_You want it... It attracts you to it. _

_Give in, you can't win..._

"No more... P-Please..." the boy broke in between his cries. "No more..."

_It's in you blood... You Are Darkness..._

Author's Notes: Yes the first chapter is done. It's frankly a contiuation tomyother story "My Daddy". (Those of you who reviewedthat one wanted my do do something about the child. grinsAlso strange how my character finds solace in a place that scares him to tears...) Oh, I'm sorry if it's so short but I do promise that the next one will be longer. You all have to be patient though... Anyway, I have two things to say:

First- Which person do you all think I should pair my character with? (Majority rules)

Second- Please R and R!!!


End file.
